<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Pieces of Cake by ohemdee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353384">Two Pieces of Cake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohemdee/pseuds/ohemdee'>ohemdee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pockets? Pockets [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Nicky/Joe, Gen, Pockets, Snacks &amp; Snack Food, making women’s pockets functional</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:02:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohemdee/pseuds/ohemdee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicky has a surprise for Nile</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nile Freeman &amp; Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Nile Freeman &amp; Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani &amp; Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nile Freeman &amp; Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pockets? Pockets [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Pieces of Cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/druidspell/gifts">druidspell</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just really love pockets</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“It just makes sense!” Nile declared while Nicky emphatically nodded next to her. “Pocket for keys, pockets for ammo, pocket for comms, pocket for snacks. It’s what defines a good tac vest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is why Nile is my favourite.” Nicky mumbled around a mouthful of rice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy and Joe exchanged looks across the table and burst out laughing. Joe leaned over and kissed Nicky’s cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so happy you have found a kindred spirit, dear heart. Although I would appreciate it if you both avoided pocket strawberries in the future, unless we want to repeat last mission’s fake injury fiasco.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky ignored the strawberry comment and nodded happily. “It is good to be understood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On their next mission Nile found not one, but two chocolate bars and a bag of raspberries shoved into her vest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky shoved something into the couch when she walked into the room, and stared straight at the TV, which was showing an ad for a face cream that promised to keep its’ user young looking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatcha doing?” Nile flopped on the couch next to him and put her feet in his lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing.” He pointed at the TV. “Watching this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stared at each other. Nile’s eyes narrowed, but Nicky was unmoved, and stared right back, unblinking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” Nile looked at the ad. “You have a wrinkle problem, Nicky?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Nicky seemed to take note of what was playing. “It was different before you walked in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nile took his moment of inattention to lunge across the couch to try and grab whatever he had, but she could not compete with his centuries of experience, and Nicky deftly tipped her over the arm and onto the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked down at her serenely. “I think Andy wanted to see you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nile held out her hand, and he pulled her to her feet. “Okay, but I will figure out what you are up to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will not.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nile stalked off to where she last saw Andy, and didn’t hear Nicky move until she was out of sight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wouldn’t be so annoying if it didn’t keep happening. But on four separate occasions Nile walked into a room where Nicky was and he hid something, and remained cagey about it until she dropped the topic. Or he dumped her on her ass when she tried to outmuscle him. He could really move fast for an old man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joe was in the kitchen alone when she came in, hunting the sweet, sweet smell of brewing coffee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, dear Nile, you have gotten up early today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She held out her mug in response, and let Joe doctor it as he saw fit (“a secret spice blend,” he told her once).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nile hopped up to sit on the counter and watch Joe make breakfast. Usually he let her taste test whatever he was cooking, so it was well worth it to hang around the kitchen. She sipped her coffee and watched him over the rim of her mug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know what Nicky’s secret project is?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably, there are no secrets between Nicky and I. Is there one in particular you are concerned about?” Joe didn’t once look up from his pan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nile considered Nicky having multiple secret projects, and then filed that away in her mind for future consideration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever he’s hiding from me when I walk in the room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, that secret project. I don’t know anything about that.” Joe smiled at her when she huffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you are lying to me, Joe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think sometimes secrets are good. Like secret coffee spices.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took another sip of coffee, and then slid off the counter. “You are both annoying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joe laughed at her as she walked out of the kitchen with her head held high.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her favourite jeans were missing. It was bound to happen at some point, with the amount they moved safehouses, but she was sure she had packed them. A lot of her clothes had been going missing as of late, now that she thought of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nile threw on a pair of track pants, and wandered out into the house. It was beautiful, and she wished she could remember what country they were in. Switzerland? Belgium? They’d been on the move lately, and she was pretty sure she’d slept through at least one border crossing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Joe? Nicky? Do you guys have another bag of my stuff?” She knocked on their door, and waited for them to answer (not making that mistake again). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard some shuffling on the other side, and low voices talking hurriedly. “Guys?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky answered the door, opening it only a tiny crack. “Yes, Nile?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weird, he looked clothed. “Just wondering what you are up to and if you have my clothes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky’s eyes went wide and Nile’s big sister senses immediately went off. “What’s your secret project, Nicky? Where are my pants?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nowhere.” He started to close the door, and Nile stuck her foot in the crack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nuh-uh. What are you doing?” She shoved on the door with all her body weight, and managed to slide her body into the room. “Nicky, what the fuck?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had a pile of her clothes on the floor of their room. Joe was sitting next to it, folding the exact jeans she’d been looking for earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Nile!” He said cheerfully and went on folding. “Nicolò, I think you’ve been caught.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nile whipped around to glare at Nicky. “What’s this!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky smiled at her sheepishly and ran his hand through his hair. He went and grabbed a jacket off the pile. “You were so excited about pockets, I wanted to make a surprise. It’s nearly your first anniversary with us.” He opened up the jacket and showed her the inside where he had sewn in extra pockets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And women’s pants in this century are appalling! No space at all, so I was extending them.” He pulled the pockets inside out and showed her where he’d added extra fabric to make the pockets longer. “Now you can fit your phone!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’ve been ironing to make sewing easier!” Joe took the clothes out of Nicky’s hands and folded them neatly, adding them to his pile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nile really didn’t mean to tear up, but Nicky was so sincere in his enthusiasm, and it was a truly sweet gesture. She sniffed and pulled it together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nearly been a year?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky nodded. “Actually maybe a year now, I’m not so good at dates anymore. Joe, perhaps we can have cake tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joe stood up and kissed him. “Perfecto, I’ll grab Andy.” He hugged Nile for a moment as he walked by her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He left and she and Nicky were alone. Nicky scratched the back of his neck. “I guess I should have told you, but I was very excited about a surprise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nile practically threw herself at him, but he caught her with steady arms. “Nicky this is perfect, and I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think of how much more you can carry.” He hugged her tighter. “I love you too, and I am glad you are here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are any of the pockets big enough we could fit a piece of cake in them when we leave?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky laughed and pressed a kiss to her temple. “We would be cowards not to try.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fit not one, but two pieces in her newly altered jacket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me on Tumblr at <a href="http://oh-emdee.tumblr.com/">oh-emdee</a>.</p>
<p>This was 100% inspired by druidspell’s comments about Nicky making Nile’s pockets better  &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>